What Happens Now?
by DragonChristian
Summary: After seeing no spirit of the Demon King in Ganondorf's heart, the three goddesses have descended to Hyrule and lived with their chosen for seven years. Now, after traveling together through one of Hyrule's temples, they have unleashed creatures that only a Hero from Hyrule's past has experienced. Now, they can only ask "What happens now?"


**Hello, people and fans of Pokémon and Legend of Zelda! Welcome to my first crossover! I've had this idea in my head for a while. In this kind of crossover, I never really see any stories of exactly _how_ Pokémon came into being in Hyrule. Sorry if this is a bit long, but I felt like I had to get the general information in at the first chapter. Anyway, I hope you guys like it! And if you are new to my writings, check out my other story, My Electric Type Secret. Now, Lux, the disclaimer.**

 **Lux: ChristianAngel does not own the Legend of Zelda or Pokémon.**

* * *

Far above the land of Hyrule, beyond the sight of mortal eyes, stood the temple of the golden goddesses, creators of the land of Hyrule and the Triforce. These three goddesses, named Din, Farore, and Nayru, lived peacefully in their temple for centuries, awaiting the time for their chosen bearers of their piece of the Triforce to be born into the world. Nayru awaiting the new Princess Zelda, possessing the Triforce of Wisdom and the soul of the Goddess Hylia. Farore awaits Hyrule's chosen Hero, Link, bearing the Triforce of Courage and the spirit of the original Hero. Din dreads for the appearance of Ganondorf, bearer of the Triforce of Power and the soul of the Demon King Demise. It is a cycle that never ends, courtesy of the Demon King's curse at the beginning of Hyrule's history. Hylia and the Hero appear when Hyrule's need is greatest, when the Demon King awakens to seek his revenge with the power of the Triforce.

Generations have come and gone, until finally, the goddesses' chosen appear in the world. But the three goddesses realize something disturbing about the newborn Ganondorf, they cannot sense any malice hidden within the infant Gerudo's heart. They see the mark of the Triforce of Power on his right hand, yet there is no soul of the vengeful Demon King. The other bearers of the Triforce, Link and Zelda, still possess the souls of the original Hero and Hylia. The three goddesses have mixed feelings about this shocking revelation. They are relieved that the Triforce and Hyrule would not be in jeopardy, but they are concerned if Demise is planning something and is in hiding.

They spend a few years watching over their chosen to investigate for any suspicious goings on. After a while, they see nothing out of the sort and they grow frustrated at watching over all three of them at once. One day, seven years after the Triforce bearers have been born, Nayru makes a suggestion. She suggests that each of them go down to Hyrule and keep watch over their chosen. They interact with their chosen yet do not reveal their goddess status. Farore and Din agree with their sister. They all assume the disguises of young girls the same age as their chosen.

Farore found Link already without a family and living alone in his own home. She felt pity in her heart that the Hero always came from a home without a family. This time, she thought, he won't be alone. She approached the young blonde boy coming out of his home and talked with him. She asked him why he lived at this home, which he answered that it used to belong with his family. She heard him say that he wished he didn't want to be alone, so she asked if she could stay with him. At first, he was confused and tried to deny it, but Farore wouldn't back down. Ultimately, he gave in and let her stay with him, where she responded with a hug, resulting in a flustered Link and a new friend and roommate.

Nayru had found the young Princess Zelda out in Castle Town, looking absolutely bored to tears. While Zelda had her attendant, Impa, she did not have any friends her own age. Nayru cautiously approached the royal and asked Zelda if she wanted to play. Impa allowed the young Princess to join in the disguised goddess's play. The two laughed and chased each other like two normal girls. Eventually they stopped playing and talked with each other. Zelda discovered that Nayru had nowhere to live, so she invited Nayru to stay with her at the castle. She gladly accepted the Princess's invitation and they walked back to the castle with Impa after playing around a bit more. The two had become best friends and nothing would separate them.

Din had a bit more difficulty finding Ganondorf in the Gerudo fortress. She had to sneak into the desert palace to see that Ganondorf was sitting in his room, just glaring daggers at the book in front of him. He looked up when he felt something tap the back of his head. He saw nothing until he saw the fiery red headed goddess-in-disguise sitting in his windowsill tossing pebbles up and down in her hand. She taunted him by throwing more pebbles, hitting in the middle of his forehead and angering him further. He lunged at Din as they both went out the window falling one floor down. The young prince chased Din around the fortress as she taunted him again and again. He finally stopped when he could barely breathe but she looked like she could keep going. Din turned to see the Gerudo boy lying flat on his back and figured she had won. She stood over him and declared that it was fun and that she would see him again before dashing off and out of sight. Ganondorf could only watch as the girl rounded a corner before he thought to himself, this was actually fun.

These three goddesses stayed by their chosen for the next few years as they grew up. Din kept seeing no change in Ganondorf's soul. So she decided to keep messing with the short-tempered boy while her sisters had their own adventures. Nayru found out that Zelda's father was willing to adopt the blue haired girl after hearing the fabricated story. Within months of the two girls' meeting, Nayru had become Zelda's new sister and Hyrule's second princess. Even though Hyrule was not in danger at the time, Link still felt a sense of adventure and a nose for treasure. He and Farore spent their spare time exploring Hyrule and its dungeons, armed with swords, shields, and a handcrafted bow and arrows.

Everything was calm in the land of Hyrule for seven years since Din, Farore, and Nayru's coming…

* * *

Farore wiped the sweat off of her forehead as she delved deeper in the forest. She and Link had discovered a map leading to a temple in these woods, rumored to contain treasure that a great hunter had buried long ago. Farore knew who the hunter was, one of Link's incarnations. But she never bothered to memorize the temple's layout or remember what the treasure was. She didn't want to spoil herself and ask Nayru about it for the thrill of the mystery. Link thought it would be a good idea for them to split up when they saw that the map led to a crossroads. He figured that this was a trial to get into the temple. He also thought it would be a good idea if he took the bow and she take a slingshot they found a while back.

"He was so wrong." Farore said to herself. She had found a crystal switch that was too high to reach with the slingshot. She was in a clearing with the switch on top of a cliff. There were trees surrounding half of the clearing, with the bottom of the cliff bordering a quarter of the imaginary circle. She couldn't use the trees to get closer to the switch, for they were too far away from the cliff. She couldn't use her powers and float closer or risk revealing who she really was. She had only one other option: backtrack and find Link and either use the bow and arrows or get him to do it for her.

She turned and headed back to where they had separated. She wiped her wavy green hair and more sweat from her forehead as she came to see the familiar dirt circle with the blonde haired fourteen-year old Link off to the side whittling away at a piece of wood. She was surprised to see that half of a door had appeared on the side where Link had gone. Link finally looked up when Farore fake coughed into her hand. He gave a sheepish grin when he saw her half mischief half annoyed face.

"Hey, Faye. Yeah… I should have given you the bow and arrows." He said slowly. He remembered that his switch was hidden in the trees and was reachable with the slingshot. He tried to ignore her piercing gaze by focusing on her clothes. She had insisted on wearing her green dress, but Link won the argument this time. She was wearing a tunic that was a brighter green than his own, with smaller brown boots and brown belt. She wore a white shirt without any chainmail underneath her tunic. He suggested that she wear a hat, but she said that "it looked much cuter on him," resulting in Link blushing for the third time that week. He was brought out of his thoughts as he saw Farore approaching him.

"Yeah, yeah. Just give me the bow and arrows." She said. She stopped in front of him and looked at his cerulean eyes with her vibrant emerald eyes, holding out her arm to take the weapon. He however, didn't give them to her but got closer. The top of her head only reached his nose. "What?" she asked.

"'What' nothing. I'm going with you." He replied. She was about to protest but he gently grabbed her hand. "You will understand when we get to the switch. Just trust me." he said to her. She looked at him for a few seconds and finally agreed.

They walked back to the clearing Farore found and she pointed to where the switch was. Link followed her directions and shot the arrow straight and true, piercing the switch and activating a ring of fire around the circle of the clearing. The two armed themselves when they heard growling from a typical enemy that had faced before, Wolfos. Link smirked at Farore when she grunted in surprise. The two brandished their swords and prepared for the attack.

* * *

In the castle gardens, Nayru looked to the sky when she thought she heard howling. She dismissed the thought as she deduced that whatever made the sound was too far away to be a threat. She looked back to her small book in her hands and continued drawing what was in front of her. She had found a lily earlier and proceeded to capture its beauty before it eluded her. She had to spend her mornings waiting for Zelda, who usually would take much longer to wake up.

When they were both awake, Zelda would suggest to avoid their lessons and go exploring the castle grounds and Castle Town. Nayru would usually try to convince Zelda to stay, but the tomboyish princess would always end up dragging her adopted sister along for an adventure and later get a light scolding from their father. He always forgave them in the end.

Since Nayru's acceptance into their small family, King Daphnes has gotten closer with Zelda and with the people of Castle Town as well. Under his new daughter's suggestion, Daphnes has made trips to Castle Town without the protection of any guards, save for the Sheikah, Impa, and the Head of the Guard, Raiza. Daphnes trusted Impa and Raiza with his life. The people have grown more comfortable seeing their ruler among them, and he has been more informed of events and struggles through the people than through his regular informants. Though his work must come first, he attempts to leave his castle at least once or twice a month to see his people.

Daphnes has also taken another of Nayru's suggestions to spend more time with his daughters, growing closer as a family. Nayru smiled as she remembered when her adoptive father would play with her and Zelda as children.

"Hey, Ruth." Grumbled a voice behind the blue haired girl. Nayru turned and saw Zelda standing there in a pink dress covered with a familiar brown travelling cloak with a slightly sleepy but cheerful look on her face. Nayru sighed when she saw that Zelda was holding a second identical cloak in her arms.

"Where are we going this time, Zel?" she asked. She regretted her question when she saw Zelda's grin grow. Nayru closed her book and took the cloak from Zelda's arms, proceeding to cover her simple light blue dress. She anticipated for this and already wore her boots under her dress.

"We are going to the forest temple." Zelda responded. Nayru stopped dressing in the cloak and looked at Zelda as if she were insane. "Oh come on! We never go beyond the outskirts of the town! I talked to Father and he said that we could go!"

"Are you mad?!" questioned Nayru. "There are monsters in the forest, not to mention the temple itself! How do we defend ourselves?!" Zelda responded by parting her cloak to reveal Sheikah kunai resting in slits of fabric.

"We have been training with Impa. And Father has been teaching us to use magic, which you are always better at for some reason…" Zelda muttered the last part in jealousy. Nayru was already well versed in the spells taught to the both of them, but she passed it off as being lucky. "It's time for us to explore the world! Why aren't you excited?"

Nayru knew her reason. She didn't want Zelda to be in danger. Zelda was the only true heir to the royal family. If something happened to Zelda, the bloodline of the royal family would end and the Triforce of Wisdom would be lost. Nayru also felt like the two were really bonding as sisters. If Zelda got hurt, Nayru would never forgive herself.

Nayru was about to put her foot down and say no, until she looked at Zelda's pleading eyes. Those dark blue eyes looked to be on the verge of tears. Nayru had seen this before many times, and every single time she couldn't deny her sister. "Okay. I'll go to the forest temple with you." She conceded and Zelda's face instantly brightened. Zelda squealed and hugged Nayru tightly before they both headed out of the gardens, out of Castle Town and into Hyrule field.

* * *

Din hacked away another brush of leaves with her scimitar as she journeyed deeper into the forest. She and Ganondorf had traveled to Hyrule to prove that they could survive in any setting besides the desert. They were doing this to prove to the Gerudo women that Din deserved to live among them. Din had been living as a thief among warriors for seven years and had only been caught a few weeks ago. She only stole because she wanted to have fun while watching over Ganondorf. He was actually the reason she was allowed to prove herself worthy of being a Gerudo. The two had become close friends ever since they met, and Ganondorf vouched for her saying that she was tougher than any other Gerudo warrior. The women gave her one chance to prove herself, saying that she had to travel through Hyrule's most extreme conditions and return alive or not to return at all. They gave Ganondorf the same choice so that he could prove that he hasn't gone soft.

"Come on, Ganondork! Move it! We're burning daylight!" Din yelled to behind her. Ganondorf crawled forward, winded from trying to catch up with Din. The only reason Ganondorf gave for coming with her was to prove he hadn't gone soft. The real reason was that he didn't want anything to happen to his only friend. None of the Gerudo girls would go near him, being the only boy in a tribe full of women. They were the only ones who could stand each other.

"I'm… going as… fast as I… can, Amy." He wheezed. It wasn't that Ganondorf wasn't in shape, but that Din was that much faster and would barely stop for a break. They had only gotten to Hyrule two days ago and they traveled a great distance on foot. The stress was starting to get to him.

"Wimp. We still have to survey the land and find a place to camp. Go that way and see if there's any potential spots for a camp." Din pointed her scimitar to a less dense part of the forest before handing the weapon to him. "I'm going to look for a source of drinkable water and some food. Yell if you need help." She said before heading to a more lush part of the forest.

Ganondorf complained and grumbled a bit before doing his assigned task of assessing a place for camp. He may have complained a lot under the orders of Din, but he learned later on that Din knew what she was doing. He was such a lonely and bored boy before Din came around. Chasing Din and picking on each other were their ways of relieving their stress. Ganondorf was always annoyed with the tutors and elders that tried to teach him and prepare him to lead the Gerudo. But Din made his days much better, even if she did taunt him every chance she got.

He stopped hacking away when he saw a clearing with a circle of dirt in the middle and three dirt tracks going in different directions. What really got his attention was a strange door that appeared to be open on one side, yet closed on the other side, standing in between two of the dirt paths. He looked inside and was amazed to see that there was an entire temple hidden in plain sight. He ran back to try and find Din to see if they could explore it for the potential riches inside.

* * *

Farore plunged her sword into what was hopefully the last Skulltula that had made its home in the temple. She and Link sighed in relief as it disappeared in the typical smoke that monsters give off when they die. After making sure that there were no more monsters around them, Link checked the map they had acquired to see which door of three they had to go through. After looking thoroughly at the map, he decided to take the door on the right.

The two adventurers had already done three challenges since opening the doors to the temple about two hours ago. They had figured out that they had to light distant torches within a time limit with a single lit torch and the bow and arrows for the first room. The second trial involved a defense against a horde of bokoblins and deku babas. The third obstacle involved finding a key in complete darkness, which led them to a vague map of the temple. They were now trying to find their way through the temple's inner maze but couldn't quite get a definite assessment of the rooms ahead because the map was roughly drawn. They could, thankfully, determine the size of the rooms around them and make necessary changes to the map.

The two treasure hunters decided to explore the smaller rooms first to conserve energy if they needed it for the possible trap-filled larger rooms later. This was proven correct since only the bare minimum of traps were in the smallest rooms while there were more and more traps the larger the rooms were that they entered. But there was only treasure in the larger rooms and previously unmarked antechambers of the temple, ranging from large rupees to hunting tools. And the problem with the maze was that no matter how much they looked at the map, they would always end up back in the room where they had found the map. Some would think it would be frustrating, but for Link and Farore, they were having a great time. Neither complained about getting lost, being in the dark, or about the seemingly endless hordes of monsters.

"Faye, it looks like this way is a dead end. There's some markings on the map that I can't really read, but it feels like, unless we go back and explore those other two doorways, there's nothing else we can do here." Link called out. Farore knew he was right. She had the same feeling he had about the room, but decided to feign ignorance.

"Alright. Let's backtrack and go see what's beyond the other two doorways." She answered before they headed back. They continued back through the line of rooms they travelled before, but stopped at the door leading to where they had branched off when they heard voices from the other side. "Think they could be treasure hunters like us?" Farore asked quietly.

"Possibly." Link answered. "Think they could be hostile?" He only heard the girl beside him slowly draw her sword. He only brandished his own sword before slamming the hilt on the stone door.

* * *

Nayru and Zelda jumped when they heard something bump from one of the doors in front of them. Nayru was still arguing with Zelda that it wasn't safe for them be to here, after they had faced monsters a few minutes ago. Though they only had a few scrapes, Nayru still thought it was a bad idea. She pulled Zelda away from the door after staring in silence for a few seconds. Zelda wrestled from her grip and slowly approached the door, reaching for the handle and opening it.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary when she looked into the next room, no monsters or enemies in sight. She and a hurrying Nayru traveled further into the room, Zelda smirking at the jittery blue-hair. "See? Nothing wrong with- EEEP!"

She didn't get to finish her tease as a pair of arms grabbed her and held her against a wall. Nayru didn't even have time to react before the same happened to her. "Names and reasons for being here! Now!" a voice commanded.

"Ruth and Zelda Nohansen!" Nayru quickly responded.

"Reason being a want for adventure?" Zelda answered nervously. A minute passed before Zelda and Nayru were released from the grips. They looked at their attackers to see a boy and a girl, both in green clothes, with swords and shields on their backs and a bow and a quiver of arrows on the boy's back. "What are you going to do with us?" Zelda asked carefully.

"Nothing." The boy answered. "If you want to keep exploring, fine by us. Right Faye?" He turned to the girl standing next to him. Farore looked at the two sisters, Nayru in particular, before nodding.

"Yeah, in fact, Link, I kind of want them to go with us. They remind me of some people. Don't you think?" Farore said. She knew it was the two princesses of Hyrule, and especially knew that Nayru, goddess of wisdom, was standing before them. Nayru also knew that it was her sister, Farore, as well. They feigned ignorance at the time, though.

Link looked at both girls for a minute before shaking his head. "Nope. Never seen them before in my life. Though the names ring a bell, the faces do not. But if you want to bring them along, I'm okay with it either way. What do you two think?" He turned to the sisters who had been silent the entire time. Link thought it would be best if they would join him and Farore because they appeared to be absolutely defenseless.

Zelda and Nayru looked at each other. To Zelda, Nayru was behaving much more calmly at the thought of having extra protection, by the look on her face. Nayru had that thought, but she was also glad to see Farore again. The three sisters had only spoken to each other through their connection to each other but never physically met up. Nayru wasted no time in nodding to Zelda regarding the matter before them. "Okay, we'll go with you." Zelda told Link and Farore.

* * *

"What do you mean 'somebody's already here?'" Din asked her friend. Ganondorf had already brought her back to the temple door and began searching inside. She found it strange that there were no monsters awaiting them.

"Take a look at this." Ganondorf said. Din was about to ask again what he meant before she saw it. Footprints. Footprints that were different from the bokoblin footprints. They were fresh too. "We're not alone. Three, maybe four other people are here. And signs of a struggle are evident, some of them are probably armed. We have to stay cautious. We only have the one scimitar we brought with us." Din nodded. Though she was the goddess of power, she wasn't stupid. "The footsteps appear to lead to the middle and right doors here, meaning that they're going to every room they see and they haven't gone through the door on the left. They're most likely searching for treasure. Maybe we can find something if we head through the left door and get out as soon as possible. What do you think?" Ganondorf looked at his partner after he finished his explanation.

"Sounds good. But if they're looking for a fight, we give it everything we got. You still remember the spells I taught you, right?" she asked. He gave her a look that said 'Do I look like I'm stupid?' while she gave one back that said 'Kind of.' They nodded to each other and headed through the untouched door.

In front of them was a moderate sized hallway that was lined with doors, some locked and others already partially opened. Din held back Ganondorf before he made a move to one of the doors. She used a little trick she picked up when she went exploring ruins in the desert. She inspected the doors from afar for any scuffs on the floor under the doors. She suspected that the monsters around here weren't completely stupid and locked any doors that needed to stay locked. She also saw doors that weren't attached to the wall by hinges, suggesting that they were traps or just false doors that opened up to a wall. She looked at the dust on the floor and saw bokoblin footprints were mostly in front of one door that was locked. She grinned as she realized that they had found their door. She pointed at the door and Ganondorf pulled out his lock picks and walked to the door.

* * *

Farore groaned in realization as she saw a huge door barred by many chains and an irritatingly large lock stand at the end of the huge hallway. There were no other doors along the walls, no potential secrets to be hidden, just the large door towering over the group of four teenagers. Farore knew that they should have taken the left path first.

"Nothing we can do about it now. Let's leave." Said an ecstatic Nayru. She wanted to get back to the castle as soon as possible. She was about to sprint back to the door but was held back by Zelda.

"We can't have come all this way just to be stopped by a door." She said. "Do you have a key to open the door?" Zelda asked Link. He didn't even have to look into his bag to know they didn't have the right one.

"No. We'll have to go back and see if the key is past that last door." He said.

"Yeah. And Zelda's right. We're not going back until we get that treasure." Farore interjected. Zelda nodded eagerly and Nayru begrudgingly agreed as well. They headed back through the corridor to where they came from, Nayru and Farore hanging back a bit having a silent conversation.

" _So this is what you have been doing? Treasure hunting? Have you been keeping up with your studies at all?"_ Nayru asked using telepathy. Farore just shrugged in indifference. Farore never once mentioned what she and Link have been doing since they met. All Din and Nayru had known was that the two were living with each other and traveled a lot.

" _And what about you? You never told us that you and Zelda became sisters."_ Farore retorted. Nayru's face paled that she had been found out. Nayru never lied to her sisters. She only ever told the truth prior to coming to Hyrule.

" _Do you at least know what you are doing?"_ Nayru asked. Farore nodded before they had to end the conversation. They reached the door and heard shouting coming from the other side. They moved back when they saw the door fly open to reveal a Gerudo teen underneath a red headed Hylian.

"Geez Amy, if you wanted the key, all you had to do was ask." Said the Gerudo.

"I did ask! You kept faking me out! You just- Oh." The girl, Din, looked up to see the shocked teens in front of them. Link looked at the two and grew protective when he saw the lone scimitar attached to Din's hip. "Good, it was only some scared teens here. Nothing to freak out about, Ganondorf." She said in a calm tone. She wasn't even surprised to see Farore and Nayru, quite the opposite reaction from her sisters.

"Great." Ganondorf said in a deadpan tone. They only took a few seconds before Din got off of him and he picked himself off the ground. He looked at the four with a questioning gaze. "So what are the four of you doing in a place like this?"

The group of four spent a few minutes explaining their stories and why they were here. They stopped when Link asked a question of his own. "Did you say something about a key?" Din and Ganondorf looked at each other before he pulled out a large and ornate key. "That's what we need!" Link was about to lunge for it but Ganondorf held it back from him.

"You said you need this key?" He asked. Link nodded his head eagerly. "Alright, we'll give it to you if you split whatever treasure this leads to with us." Link's face contorted into what Farore always called 'his puzzle state.' He always made the same face when he was trying to solve something in the dungeons they went to over the years. He took a few minutes before coming out of the puzzle state and nodding.

"Deal. We'll split the treasure three ways." Ganondorf nodded and they all headed to the locked door. Ganondorf inserted the key into the lock. All at once, the lock's gears turned and fell to the ground, separating the chains that the lock bound together. It took all six of the group's strength to open the heavy stone door. They entered to find a dark and empty room with what looked like grass growing between the stone tiles on the floor. Link could see pits in the floor closest to the wall. He felt like there was something wrong about this room. His suspicions were correct as he heard a low growl.

He motioned to Farore to get the others to safety before drawing his sword and shield. He stepped forward and torches hung on the walls all lit at once, revealing a large grey and black wolf-like creature glaring at him. He heard a slam behind him and saw that he and Farore were separated from the others by a cage. Farore and Link nodded to each other in understanding. This was the final challenge.

The creature lunged at the two but was met with the metal bars as the fighting duo had sidestepped out of the way. Farore heard another type of metal jingling as she saw that some kind of chain was bound to a collar around the creature's neck. She tried to make a move for it but was swiped at by its claws. She fell down against the wall and saw that her sword had been knocked far away from her and the creature was inching closer to her and baring its long fangs at her.

She closed her eyes, waiting for the pain to come, but opened them when she heard the creature back off and head in another direction. She saw that it was going for Link, who was firing arrows at the creature and distracting it. She took the opportunity to grab the chain and pull. The creature reared back and showed a bright red jewel hidden under its neck. Link shot another arrow and hit the jewel, causing the creature to screech in pain and fall to the ground. Link drew his sword and slashed repeatedly at the jewel before it got back up and lunged at Link again, this time successfully hitting him. Farore tried to grab the chain again but it was yanked away from her.

Farore decided to become the distraction as she pulled out the slingshot and shot a deku seed right at the creature's right ear. The attention was aimed at her as Link began to awaken and realize the plan. He ran straight for the chain and yanked hard on it. The creature reared again, revealing the jewel. This time, Farore used her slingshot and shot the jewel three times before the creature fell down. She grabbed her sword and slashed at the jewel before the creature got up again.

As the two fighters raised their shields to brace for the impact of a charge, they found that the creature was not about to charge. Instead, it was thrashing around until it bit the chain and pulled it off of the collar. It reared its head and dark energy started charging above it. Before the two could process what was happening, the dark energy was released in the form of a beam headed straight at them. They dodged out of the way in time and were horrified at the hole in the cage that was left behind by the beam. They were pulled out of their stupor when the creature swiped at the both of them.

They tried to distract it again to get it to charge its attack. They noticed that the jewel was left wide open as it charged and tried to bait it. After a few more swipes and lunges, it finally started charging its dark energy again. Link reached for one more arrow and shot it straight at the jewel, piercing it and forcing the creature to the ground once more. Farore and Link charged and drove their swords into the jewel, causing it to crack, before they pulled the swords out and retreated. The creature attempted to rise, but struggled to get up before staying down. The jewel cracked again before finally breaking into a million pieces. The creature howled in pain as it was enveloped in darkness and ultimately covered by a cloud of smoke.

When the smoke finally cleared, there was a smaller wolf creature in the middle of the cage. The wolf appeared to be asleep, so Link and Farore got a better look at its appearance. It was mostly covered in grey fur, and black, shaggy, fur covered its legs, tail, and part of its head and back. It was lying down on its side and was breathing calmly as it slept. It also had a bright green collar wrapped around its neck. There was something written on it, but before they could read it the cage was being lifted away from the floor and the wall on the opposite side from the entrance started glowing.

The group of six cautiously approached the wall and saw that the glow was spelling of an ancient language of Hyrule. None of them noticed that Link's, Zelda's, and Ganondorf's Triforce marks were glowing on the backs of their hands.

"I… I think I can read this." Said Nayru. She wasn't faking any surprise in her voice. This writing was from a time before any recorded history.

" _If you are reading this, then Hyrule has finally found peace that I have strived for since its founding. I thank you for not only achieving this peace, but for freeing my friend from his captivity as well. He is a great ally and loyal companion. I only ask that he not be alone. Let the chosen bearers of the Triforce raise their signs to bring about Hyrule's greatest companions."_

The inscription was barely understood. Nayru had no idea who this "friend" was, but guessed it was probably the wolf that was still asleep in the middle of the floor. She turned around and was about to ask what it meant, until she saw it. Their chosen's hands were glowing with their piece of the Triforce. Each of their expressions was a mix of surprise, fear, and confusion. They acted on instinct and raised their hands to the wall. The inscription glowed brighter until all of them had to cover their eyes or risk getting blinded. When the light died down, there was a section of the wall gone, revealing another room.

They cautiously entered, against the protests of a frightened Nayru, and saw three short hallways branching off, each glowing a different color. Farore dragged Link down the green hallway, Din and Ganondorf raced down the red hall, and Zelda dragged Nayru down the blue. What all six of them found completely dumbfounded them.

Link and Farore found what looked to be a large green gecko with a bushy tail, and small brown animal with stubby arms and white claws on its feet and thick, green, needles sticking out of its head. The animal smiled at them before jumping right into Farore's arms.

"Pin! Pin! Ches!" it shouted as it got comfortable in her arms. Farore was just confused. She was the one who created life and she had no idea what these creatures were. She looked up to see that the gecko had climbed onto him and was hanging off of his shoulder. Neither one of them knew what to do so they decided to head back. They stopped when they heard a tiny voice and turned to see a green fairy behind them.

"So, the time that my master has awaited has finally come?" she asked. Farore and Link shrugged their shoulders.

"I guess. Wait, your master? Does that mean you know what these creatures are?" Farore asked, holding up the animal.

"Yes. They are called 'Pokémon.' Is this your first time seeing one? You must have already seen the Mightyena if you defeated him and gotten here." The fairy answered. Farore and Link were confused before they realized that the wolf creature must be the 'Mightyena.' "Miss, the one you are holding is called a Chespin. Sir, you are carrying a Treecko." She explained further. "I have direct orders from my master to accompany you and assist you. My name is Tina, and I hope we get along well." She finished.

"What do you mean, 'assist us?'" Link asked.

"There is a great change that has come to Hyrule, the moment you opened the door. Only I and my sisters can assist you and help you grow accustomed to these changes. Now let's go! We have to meet the others!" Tina said before flitting out of the small hallway. Farore and Link followed to see the others from the group were in the same situation. Zelda was holding what looked to be a white and blue otter with a yellow seashell on its belly in her arms. Nayru had a small blue animal with fins on its head and tail and orange spikes on its cheeks. Din was holding a yellow fox with frizzy, red, fur coming out of its ears. Ganondorf was curiously watching an orange lizard with a flame on the tip of its tail as it stared back up at him. Tina flew up to two more fairies, one blue one red, and began a silent conversation. The group of teens were about to exchange experiences until another glow caught their eyes.

The glow was coming from the hole that brought them here. A man in a green tunic was standing in the hole with the wolf creature sitting on its haunches next to the man. "I want to thank you for bringing peace to Hyrule and for freeing Mightyena from his curse. I was a traveler after my time as the Hero was over. I had seen a great many things beyond Hyrule's borders. And Pokémon was the one thing that would not let me go. Mightyena followed me home and was cursed by the Demon King. Mightyena became a monster, but he still knew who I was and would not kill me. I couldn't bring Pokémon here until I knew that peace was certain when the pieces of the Triforce resurfaced. I can finally move on now that my work is done. Pokémon have come to Hyrule. Tina? Scarlet? Serenity?" He called out. The three fairies flew in front of the man as he started to fade away. "Please help the people of Hyrule to live in harmony with Pokémon." The three fairies nodded. The vanishing man looked at Link. "Take care of my Mightyena. He'll only listen to you, Link. Goodbye." He said before vanishing completely. Link was caught up in surprise as he heard the man had whispered his name before disappearing.

The Mightyena padded up to Link and sniffed his hand. Link raised it and proceeded to pet the poor beast. Mightyena licked his fingers as he felt his new master accept him. The group proceeded to exit the temple, Pokémon and fairies in tow. As they walked out of the entrance to the temple, they were met with many different sounds and noises none of them ever heard before. Din, Farore, and Nayru looked at each other, at the Pokémon in their arms, and back to each other and they knew they all had the same thought.

' _What happens now?'_

* * *

 **Alright. So leave a review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
